Prince Shorebreaker the SeaWing
Prince Shorebreaker '''is a male, filled out SeaWing dragonet prince. He is muscular and thickset, and he is confident in himself, but not to the point of overconfidence, pride or arrogance, which makes him have 'a perfect personality'. He is adored by dragonesses all over the Academy and he doesn't enjoy it. He is currently a student at the Jade Mountain Academy and part of the Copper Winglet, and clawmates with Princess Sunfire, Princess Diamondback and others. '''Description Prince Shorebreaker has dark green scales, with hints of emerald green splashed across them. He looks slightly similar to his brother, Turtle and is very close with him. His gill scales are a darker green and he has striking green eyes. His underbelly scales are a murky dark green and his stripes glow a pale green. His webbing, membrane and fin membrane are all a dark palish green. His only accessories are rings around both of his horns, varying from small to big, fat to thin. The thinnest one is animus enchanted to give him diamond hard scales- a gift from Turtle. Shorebreaker has broad shoulders and large muscles, and is well filled-out and thickset, his body heavily built, indicating his supreme strength. He is about as strong as a large MudWing. His tail is extra thick and heavy, and can knock out several large MudWings at once with one slap. He has a clear, resonating voice. Personality He is noted to have a 'perfect personality'. Shorebreaker is confident, but not overly arrogant or proud, or overconfident. He tends to be a loner, preferring to be alone or spending time with his family. He is very kind, loving and loyal to his family and friends, but is not in a relationship with any of his friends and treats them as sisters and brothers than partners for life. He is rather peaceful and a pacifist, and doesn't start fights nor arguements. He does not jump to conclusions or accusations. He also doesn't hold grudges. But, he hides his one flaw- his pessimistic nature. History When Shorebreaker was hatched, Queen Coral remarked that he was her 'perfect son'. He was very likeable and had no enemies across the entire tribe. At the age of 2, he received a set of rings for his horns, given to him by Turtle. Once Shorebreaker turned 9, Queen Coral sent him off to the Academy, hoping her son would turn into a successful and smart dragon. Relationships * Queen Coral: Shorebreaker loves his mother very much and is a fan of her scrolls. * King Gill: Shorebreaker loved him very much, and was devastated when he was killed. * His Twenty Nine other Brothers: Shorebreaker is well liked across every one of them, and they are all very close. * Turtle: Possibly the closest one out of all his brothers, Shorebreaker hangs out with Turtle every day at the Academy. * His Three Sisters: Shorebreaker is proud that Tsunami is the head of the school. He was concerned when Anemone went half-insane, but was relieved when she was cured. He finds Auklet very cute, and dotes on all of his sisters very much. * His Winglet: He is pretty much neutral with all of them. Trvia * I have a bad crush on Shorebreaker. * Shorebreaker is believed to be an animus, since he has a pouch rumored to contain animus objects. However this is proven false later on. * His zodiac sign is Aquarius. Quotes "I don't know about you, brother, but do you enjoy being a SeaWing?" -To Turtle "I don't really like any of you, but I also don't really hate any of you. It's all balanced out. That's what my life is."-To the Copper Winglet Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)